From practice, machine-based tests for testing the function and reliability of medical functional devices such as extracorporeal blood tubes, blood cassettes and the like are known. Such a test is known as a pressure maintenance test or pressurizing test. It is performed after the functional device in question is or was connected with the treatment apparatus, i.e. after the treatment apparatus has already been set up with the functional device, and before the treatment of the patient starts.
One object of the present invention is to provide another method for testing the function of medical functional devices. Furthermore, suitable apparatuses, a suitable digital storage medium, a suitable computer program product and a suitable computer program are to be specified.